A Light in the Caves
by Elvensong
Summary: Elrohir must bear an upsetting message to Thranduil. In his desperation the King locks Elrohir in the dungeon in a last attempt to get Elrond to listen to his pleas. Legolas fears for his father's sanity and knows he must do something to prevent a war.
1. Chapter 1

A Light in the Caves

Rating: PG

Summary: Elrohir must bear an upsetting message to Thranduil. In his desperation the King locks Elrohir in the dungeon in a last attempt for Elrond to listen to his pleas. Legolas fears for his father's sanity and knows he must to do something to keep his father from plunging them into war between both the orcs and the elves of Imladris.

A/N: Here is a brand new fic. I do hope you like and will take a moment to review.

Pre-LOTR, AU

Chapter One

A young Elf stood quietly on the front steps to the Last Homely House. His travels were long and taxing, but the message he bore was of great import so silently and patiently would he wait for its reply.

The majestic landscape of Imladris shone brightly upon its citizens.  Elves took great pride in their lands, and Elrond was no exception. Gazing about the lands, this Elf of Mirkwood could see where the stories of this land's beauty began. Somehow he felt a small amount of pride for having been able to see this jewel for himself, for few wood-elves were able to leave their troubled home in these dangerous times. 

His revere was interrupted when the Lord of these lands, Elrond himself, appeared in the gateway. 

"This is troubling news." Elrond began. His dark features showed the upset his heart felt. Darkness was rising and elves across the lands were beginning to feel its call.

The messenger bowed his head in affirmation. Even he, a scout in the army of Mirkwood, knew hope must be running thin if he were here now, standing in front of this powerful elven Lord. For as different as the two elves appeared, one dark of features with hair as black as obsidian, the other was light with hair that shone as gold, so was their feelings on many matters. Truly, the strain between to two lands was becoming more and more pronounced with every trip Anor would take and every time the moon would pass through its cycles. 

"What should I tell my King, My Lord?" 

Elrond approached the messenger, in his hand was a scroll bound in red ribbon and fixed with a seal, "Bring him this with my compliments."

Nodding, the Mirkwood Elf knew what the scroll would say.

**********

Hunting was a pastime Elrohir enjoyed immensely and today was a bright and beautiful day and even though he had yet to catch anything, it was a wonderful excuse to be out in the open lands outside of his home of Imladris. 

His twin brother, Elladan was reading in the library, as usual, but the call of the outdoors was too much for the younger twin. 

His horse was running in a long stride and the feel of the wind and the light filled his soul as water fills an empty goblet. The peace of the morn was about to be shattered, for in the forest a startled yell pieced the bird's song. 

There was no contemplation needed. The Son of Elrond spurred his horse towards the trouble and what he found was a terrible scene. 

A long elf, from his clothes of green and brown he guessed to be Silvan, was fighting a group of Orcs. Elrohir could not help but wonder how it was that they had come so close to the peaceful lands of his father, but there was no time for such pondering now, he needed to act quickly or else death would come for the young elf.

Reaching for his hunting bow, Elrohir's precise aim quickly killed two orcs attempting to bring the Mirkwood Elf down off of his horse. Three more were around the horse and they quickly turned towards the new attacker. The Imladris Elf would not be in the least deterred, his aim once more proving to be the downfall of two more of the dark creatures. The one remaining Orc knew this battle was not to be won, and turned towards the original target of their attack, throwing his crude spear into the chest of the fair haired elf. A moment later, the Orc was dead with an arrow in his throat.

Elrohir watched in fear as the elf fell from his horse. Quickly dismounting, he ran to the ground where the stranger fell.

"They are dead, do not fear."

Glazed eyes looked up at him, "Please, sir," a cough brought up blood, "take this to my King, it is of the greatest importance." The young one produced a scroll from his belt, slightly stained with blood, "It is my duty."

Taking it from his shaking hand, Elrohir nodded, "It shall be done. Rest easy, your task will be completed."

The sound of horses disturbed the quiet moment and Elrohir was relieved to see a group of his comrades.

"There is no time to waste!" Elrohir shouted, "Take him to my father for there might yet be time. Inform him that I shall complete this Elf's mission and I will return soon."

The three Nordor elves were so shocked by the dead Orcs and wounded Elf before them, they only nodded as they attended to their charge. Elrohir mounted his horse and headed towards the great Forest of Mirkwood. 

*******

Traveling through the woods was not pleasant and Elrohir rode quickly and did not stop for rest. Only pausing so his mount might have some rest was done when necessary and always in the daylight hours. Thankfully, his horse did not tire to the point of needing extended rest, but would certainly be entitled to a long break upon his arrival.

Worry seeped into Elrohir's soul at the idea of facing King Thranduil. He had no clue what the message said or even what it pertained to. All he had was a promise made and his word was stronger than mithril. He would succeed in his task though he was quite unsure of the outcome. 

The King of Mirkwood was becoming more and more unpredictable. As evil descended upon his lands more and more forceful he became and more and more hostile even to those nations of alliance. The situation in Mirkwood was now so desperate that the elves lived in underground dwellings protected by the magic of their race. However, without a ring of power like his father possessed, it would only be a matter of time before they would be able to hold Sauron back any longer. The Dark Lord already knocked upon their southern borders, driving them the extreme northern sections of the forest.

After the long journey in the dark, the son of Elrond came upon the outer edges of the wood-elves land. He slowed, knowing guards were more than likely watching him from the trees above. This was confirmed when a blond figure appeared before him, bow drawn and arrow aimed for his heart. 

"You are a dark haired Noldor Elf, please, state your business in this realm." This Elf donned the garb of a high captain of the army, obviously in charge of the protection of their people and commanding the many others that remained hidden. 

Bowing respectfully, Elrohir made sure to form his words wisely, "A messenger of yours was harmed in a skirmish outside of my home, Imladris. I made a vow to see his task completed so I stand here with a message for King Thranduil from Elrond Half-Elven."

Silence followed.

"Is he dead?" The Captain asked.

"I do not know, he was in a grave condition, but was being taken to the healers."

Nodding, the gap between them was closed by the Captain's movements. "State your name."

"I will, but to your King." A gaze was exchanged, but the blond elf relented. "As you wish. I shall take you before our King, but you weapons may not go with you."

"I understand."

******

Thranduil's court was dark and not only from pure lack of sunlight. A feel of dread crept up into Elrohir's heart as he approached the far side of the hall where the King sat on a large throne. 

"My Lord," The Captain began, "this Noldor Elf brings news from the land of Imladris."

The King from atop his power looking down upon the dark featured Elrohir, the only Elf with dark hair in all the court, in all these lands.

"Thank you, Captain. Return now to your post."

"Aye, My King."

Elrohir was shocked to see that the rest of the court emptied, leaving him and the King to speak, with the exception of one other who stood beside the King. His gaze, however, was not judging, but warmer. This Elf looked far younger than the King, though the resemblance was incredible. Elrohir knew that Thranduil had a son. He guessed this was him, for Elrohir had never visited these lands before and had never met the Mirkwood King or his kin. Elrond sometimes was over protective of his children. That was part of the reason Elrohir left post haste ensuring others to tell his father of his journey.

"You name, please."

"Elrohir, My Lord."

Nodding, recognition sparked in the King's eyes, "You are one of the twins of Elrond."

"I am."

Thranduil approached Elrohir. Upon closer inspection Elrohir could see a great weariness in the King and something more. Something he couldn't quite place.

"I understand you have a message for me."

Remembering his duty, Elrohir produced the bloodstained scroll. Thranduil was hesitant, but took it. "So much blood spilt," he could hear the King mumbling under his breath.

Turning his back to the impromptu messenger, the King read the words.

"Guards!" He shouted. Immediately a well-armed group of elves appeared. "Elrond, it seems, only wishes to respond to my words with contempt." He turned back towards Elrond's son, "The Lord of that land will take me seriously. Take his son to the dungeons, lock him there until his father sees fit to heed my warnings."

For the first time, the figure who stood stoically the entire time spoke, "Father, you can not do this, he only brings the words, he did not write them!"

"Silence, Legolas!" Thranduil once more locked gazes with Elrohir, "Lock him up."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! In response for some of your thoughts, I do not believe I am creating an evil Thranduil, but an individual who is desperate to save his lands from the inevitable. He wants only what is best for his people and all the strain begins to tear him apart. In his heart, he is yet good. Now, on with the story!

Chapter Two

After hours of work, Elrond stitched up the wound on the poor elf's chest. He thought himself a skilled healer, but upon first inspection the Lord would have bet the great waterfall that death was waiting to stake its claim. However, elves were never ones to always act as expected and miraculously, the young one would more than likely live through his injury. 

Leaving him alone to sleep off the sedating drugs that had been used, Elrond encountered his son in the hallway.

"I heard." Elladan spoke without any other greeting or question about his father's patient. 

Sighing, Elrond knew this conversation could not be ignored. "Your brother has always been spontaneous."

"You did not tell me until now? For days you have been tending to that sick elf and never told me what my brother has done?"

"What would you have me do?" Elrond snapped at his son, "I gather together a group of elves to go now to Mirkwood. It takes time to prepare and in the meantime you, my son, would have ridden off alone and I would have both of you traveling there alone. We shall go and retrieve him. Your brother is a skilled warrior, as you are, and I'm sure right now he is resting in one of Thranduil's guest quarters. We shall go join him." He broke eye contact, sounding tired, "I've been meaning to visit the King of Mirkwood anyway to speak of recent events. I should have gone from the start to give my answer instead of hiding behind a message."

"What is all this about, father? What is it that Thranduil wanted?"

Elrond looked up and met his son's gaze.

******

"Father, you can not do this." Legolas said, "We already fight the orcs, must you also have us fighting each other?"

Thranduil shot an annoyed glance to his son, "What do you know about ruling? I will use any means necessary to achieve my ends. It is for you and this forest that I am willing to do so."

"You risk a great war, like the one that killed grandfather." Legolas whispered.

Closing the gap, the King shouted, "I know what killed my father, you needn't remind me! I was there." Turning back around, Thranduil headed for a table with a large decanter of wine resting on it.

"Must you turn towards the drink when things get intense?" 

"It is the only luxury of life I have, my son. The Nordor will remain in the deepest caves until his father sees reason." Thranduil sighed, "I asked him for a few elves to help fight the darkness and he says he has none to spare. I ask for a spell to help at least protect my home and he says it is out of his power. Our lands were not blessed with a Ring of Power. We've had to fight with our bare hands. I will not have it, no more!" Thranduil exited the court, leaving Legolas alone with his thoughts.

"You are not alone, yet you feel the need to bear the entire world upon your shoulders." Legolas said to the empty room, "No one could endure that for even you are not almighty. You stand against a great force, father, I know the person I once knew lies within you somewhere."

******

The darkest of caves was an appropriate name for where Elrohir was put. Never in his vast imagination did he think that elves could even build such places, yet here he sat.

Hours had passed and he did not even hear the presence of any other elf, but he did hear the presence of many rats in the area. Clearly, he was the only one being held captive. 

There was not much room in the stone cell to pace, yet Elrohir tried anyway. 

One step, two steps turn and back, on and on for Valar only knows how long since there was no window to judge the passing of time. A couple torches on the walls held complete darkness at bay, but only barely.

Finally, a sound broke the silence, the large door to the cells opening. A figure appeared before him, carrying a tray of different foods. The darkness shadowed his features for he kept his face lowered.

"I didn't know what you liked." Came a hesitant sentence. "I took a little bit of everything, please let me know what you prefer for the future." He slid the tray through the gap in the bars for that exact purpose and Elrohir took it to prevent it from falling. The Elf turned to leave, but paused for one moment. What he said next startled the prisoner.

"My father does not mean this, it is the strain of holding his nation together with his two hands and all his will that has drove him to this. He will see reason." 

Elrohir was too startled to respond, it was Legolas that had come to him. He was certain the Prince had no orders from his father to bring food to him. Legolas left in silence, for Elrohir was unsure of what to say. He turned his focused to the tray. There were a variety of fruits, cheeses and breads. Ironically, what the Prince had chosen had been some of his favorites. 

******

Days passed and soon Elrond and his entourage were coming into the borders of the great forest. The Lord could not be certain, but he was certain he felt something pull at his heart. Some evil he could not quite place, but all he knew is that he would be greatly relieved to see his son and hold him in his arms once more. 

"There will be a border guard." Elladan spoke.

Elrond was in agreement; "We will not get far into these woods without Thranduil becoming aware of our presence."

******

The only part of his day he could possibly look forward to were the visits from Legolas. Elrohir had taken an immediate liking to this Prince and knew that if it wasn't for him, he would more than likely be starving by now. Slowly, they had begun to have small conversations when Legolas would bring the tray of food. Weather, spider attacks and such were the main points of conversation. Anything more upsetting was tactfully avoided. 

"It must be hard being an only child, Legolas." Elrohir speculated.

Legolas shrugged, "Only sometimes, I'm sure you and your twin must drive your father insane!"

Laughter pierced the darkness, "We can have fun sometimes."

Giggling in mischief, Legolas rose from the stool he had placed in front of Elrohir's cell. 

"I must return before I am missed. My father can be quite demanding."

"Your father can be quite something, Legolas." Elrohir spat.

Legolas paused, "I do not agree with his tactics, but he is my father and Lord of these lands. He would do anything for his people. I honor him."

Elrohir was once again alone. 

"He does not deserve your honor, let alone a son like you."

******

"So, Elrond is now coming this way."

"Aye, Lord. What would you like us to do?"

Thranduil smirked and rose from his throne. Legolas, always by his side when court was in session, looked on wondering to himself what his father had planned.

Turning, the Elven King had a scroll in his hand with the exact same red ribbon Elrond had used on his message.

"Bring him this. Perhaps then he will have some feeling for our plight."

Taking the paper, the Captain nodded, "As you command, my Liege."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Captain of Mirkwood stood before Elrond. Having just appeared from the canopy like ghosts, his only words to the intruder were that he bore a message from his King. Elrond noticed that the King's message was the same in appearance as Elrond's was and the previous one did not contain good tidings.

Elrond cracked the seal and stripped the ribbon. Unrolling the paper he read the words. He read them once more to be sure that his elven sight was not failing him.

"Is this true?" Elrond asked, stunned.

"I am only to deliver this, I do not know the contents."

"Is my son being held captive by your king?" Elrond bellowed. Elladan froze with shock at his father's statement.

The Captain only turned and began to leave. "King Thranduil ordered for you to remain here and reconsider his earlier request. You cannot break through our defenses with your limited number and you know this, Sir. We will give you one day to reply." The Silvan elf was gone as quickly as he had come. Elrond was left alone with his people.

Elladan came rushing forward, "Is this true?"

"I fear it is." Elrond said in bewilderment, "If I know this King I would not put it past him. He has the best intentions of his people in mind, but sometimes the worse of things are done with all the best intentions. They are right, though, we would die trying an assault, but we cannot leave my son captive here."

"What can we do?" Elladan questioned.

******

"You really made Glorfindel, who defeated a Balrog, fall into a pond like an elfling?"

Elrohir laughed, "You should have seen his face. He felt utterly embarrassed to show his face in front of the students for a season afterwards!" 

Legolas joined in the laughter. The Prince had a light and carefree laugh that seemed out of place in this land of darkness. A lot about this blond haired elf seemed out of place here. Despite the darkness, Legolas could still find joy in the life that remained. He would be a great addition to Imladris, Elrohir thought to himself.

"Have you ever thought of coming to my father's house? Our lands are beautiful."

"I have heard stories," Legolas responded, "I would love to see the beauty with my own eyes."

"When I get out," Elrohir said with certainty, "you should come with me. Get away from this darkness."

"This is my home." The other confessed, "I am born to it and to my father's reign."

Nothing Elrohir could say could change that fact.

"Perhaps I could leave for a time to visit with you in your home and under better circumstances."

Another voice, a harsh voice pierced the darkness, "Legolas, the King wishes a word with you."

"I must depart." Legolas said, quickly rising.

Elrohir went to sit on his cot, "I understand, I shall see you later," Elrohir added one more word, "Mellon."

The Prince paused at the word looked at the other elf behind the bars and smiled.

*****

Legolas entered his father's court. Once he had passed the threshold, the large stone doors closed behind him leaving Legolas and Thranduil alone.

Thranduil had an empty goblet in his hand and a look of disgust in his eye.

"I understand you have been visiting that Noldor spawn of my rival. Bringing him food. Why?"

Legolas spoke clearly, "All of this is not his fault. It is unfair to punish him."

Thranduil laughed coldly, "Do you know his father at this very minute is in our lands with some of his men? He is waiting for the moment to come to strike at me in any way they can."

"He is only wanting his child back, can you blame him?"

Going for more drink, Thranduil sighed.

Legolas hurt greatly from his father's behavior. "This is not helping you." Legolas said, gesturing to the wine.

"You are not helping me!" Thranduil retorted hitting Legolas across the jaw.

Both stood in shock.

Thranduil had never hit his son. 

"Legolas, I," he stuttered.

The Prince backed away, shaking his head. "This evil, this fight, this war, what has it turned you into, father?"

"I do not know, my son. Forgive me, you deserve better than this. If only you had been born when the forest was still a place of light." The King could not make eye contact with his son so deep was his shame. "I do love you so much, Legolas. Never forget that. No matter what happens my love for you will remain."

******

The silence of the deep and darkness was pierced by the sounds of the doors opening and a person approaching. For one moment, Elrohir thought it Legolas, but instead was greeted by his father.

"I've come to apologize. My only wish is that it has not come to this." Thranduil said, his voice quiet and sincere, "I do not expect you to understand or to forgive. For so long have we fought against so much without hope of help. We are a proud people and I would not have us beg, but I have. I have begged for the lives of the elves of this forest. Yet, no help comes and the laments fill our nights."

Elrohir was shocked by this confession and found in his heart the slightest bit of empathy for the ruined King before him.

"I will do anything now, Son of Elrond, even hold you here if I must. Anything, child, I will do anything." 

As quickly as the ruler had appeared he vanished into the night.

Elrohir knew that this was just beginning.

******

The court was alive with activity. It was not everyday that the great Lord of Imladris stood at the gates in fury.

"We must act, My Lord!"

"He will move against us and with him shall more Lothlorien. The mighty Lady and all her power will be knocking on our door shortly."

"Silence!" Thranduil cried, "I know what I am doing and I will see this matter brought to a settlement."

"At what cost?" Legolas asked coming around to face his father.

"By whatever means necessary." 

Moments passed between father and son. Again, that same unknown light that had been growing in his father's eyes shone there now. Legolas never believed the good leader that was his father was yet lost, but the fear that the battle might soon be over began to creep up on him.

"I take my leave, father."

"Very well." Thranduil replied, "Shall I see you again soon?"

Legolas smiled slightly to his father's inquiry, "Before the moon is full again."

******

Wasting no time, Legolas went to his chambers. There sat his beloved bow and knives. 

Soon, there would be no going back. It was clear that the son of Elrond could remain a prisoner no longer. Perhaps if he was released help might still be found in the hearts of the other elves of Middle Earth. There was only one who could free Elrohir, who had the authority to overcome any obstacles needed. Himself.

Once prepared, Legolas went to the dungeon where he quickly found Elrohir sitting on the cot napping in the stale air.

"My friend," Legolas whispered, "I will get you out of here. I promise." The Prince vowed. "I fear for my father and for my lands. This is my desperate measure to help my people."

Elrohir rose and smiled, "I waited for your return."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nothing much happened when you were a guard in the dungeons of Mirkwood. Rarely were there any prisoners to look after for Thranduil was a kind and generous leader to his people. His punishments were most often helping out others in tough manual labor or working in the fields. Nothing so terrible as imprisonment was ever given out until recently. 

The monotony of his shift was quickly broken when Legolas entered the guardroom and smiled at the elf within.

"Greetings! I know your shift has been long and wondered if you would like to go to the kitchens for something to eat. The cooks have created some marvelous pastries tonight and I would hate to see you miss out for they are going fast."

This was not an uncommon gesture because Legolas, as his father, was thoughtful of his people and wished to see to their well-being. The guard rose, "That is most thoughtful, My Prince. I would love to be able to sample some." The guard smiled and left, surely to return quickly. Especially when he found no such treat was waiting for him in the halls above.

Legolas stepped around the back of the door and grabbed his hidden weapons. Reaching up to the peg on the walls, the keys to Elrohir's cell were in his grasp. Down the halls he ran for time was brief.

The other elf was already prepared; Elrohir had stretched and was ready for the run of his life and eagerly awaited his friend's return.

Legolas quickly stood in front of him with a ring of keys.

"One moment, Elrohir, I'll have you out of here." Legolas tried key after key when they heard the guard's quick footsteps having discovered the Prince's deception.

"Hurry!" Elrohir stressed. Finally, the correct key was found, the door swung open and Elrohir was free.

"This way." Legolas said, not wasting one moment for celebration at this accomplishment. The pair traveled down a long corridor leading to an old door out to the back woods. The Prince took off the cloak he wore, "Put this on and follow me."

"Wait!" Elrohir grabbed Legolas' arm, "I cannot ask you to guide me from here on. If you father found out I would fear for you."

"I promised to free you. You are not free until I have returned you to the arms of your kin. You will not make it far for these woods are filled with guards and are tough to navigate." The tone of Legolas' voice was the final sound in their conversation. "Come."

Glancing at the green cloak in his arms, Elrohir pulled it on over his head disguising his dark locks of hair.

******

The forest was a place that would not reveal any of its secrets. The Elf of Imladris would never have known that a path was here if not for his guide. The forest almost seemed to part for Legolas allowing them to make good their escape.

"Stay quiet. According to the last scouting report your kin hide in the woods up ahead biding their time until a plan is reached." Elrohir nodded. Excitement flowed in his veins at seeing his father and brother again.

Their success was soon shattered when a voice came from above. 

"Prince Legolas, may I ask where you are going? There are Noldor elves in these woods."

Legolas stopped and turned towards their position. "My friend and I are merely tracking a group of spiders rumored to be in this part of the wood. Even elves of Imladris should not have to face those evil creatures."

Elrohir, ensuring to keep his face down and hidden, thought it a very clever remark seeing that Legolas was armed. His own lack of weapons, hopefully, would go unnoticed. However, the guard was not impressed and came down to speak to Legolas face to face.

"I have not heard such a report, Your Majesty." The guard stated. "Please," he addressed Elrohir, "state your name and allow me to see you face."

They were trapped.

Knowing that their ploy was now over, Elrohir resigned to his fate and pulled off the hood of the cloak revealing his identity. When the dark hair fell about his shoulders, four more elves appeared each with an arrow aimed at Elrohir's heart.

"Please do not move, Son of Elrond." The guard spoke, "I am not surprised by this, Legolas. You have a good heart, but defying your father is not the answer. He must be returned."

A flash was all the evidence that Legolas had trained his own bow and arrow at his own warrior.

"I have made a promise. I will not dishonor it."

The guard knew his Prince was stern in his convictions, but did not expect this. 

"Please, do not put me into this position I cannot," his words were cut short when an arrow came from the woods striking the guard in the back. An arrow of Elladan's make Elrohir instantly recognized.

He fell forward, leaving Legolas' arrow trained into the woods where the Noldor were coming to ambush them. Slowly Legolas brought down his bow, but the other Mirkwood guards were preparing to fire at whatever moved. 

More arrows rained down upon the guards behind the pair and Elrohir ran forward to the edge of the clearing and then stopped. 

The full gravity of the situation suddenly became clear.

Elrohir turned to look to Legolas. The Prince stood there as a sudden look of comprehension of his fate came upon his face.

"Elrohir?" He questioned in a light whisper.

"NO!" Elrohir screamed, hoping to stop his people from making a mistake only imagined in a nightmare, but it was too late to stop the terrible events now.

An arrow came piercing through the woods before Elrohir could speak another word and struck Legolas straight in the middle of his chest. In that moment, the Prince's weapons fell and a look of pain came over his face. 

Legolas fell limply to the ground landing on his back.

The shot had been true.

Legolas was dead before he had hit the ground.

Elrohir ran to his friend in complete terror.

Elrond, bow in hand, came rushing forward. The threat to his son's life was now over, but the scene in front of him made no sense to the Lord.

"My son?" He asked. 

Elrohir looked to his friend. He still wore Legolas' cloak and it billowed out around him. Elrond watched his son pick up the limp body so the stranger's head rested on his son's lap. All the Lord saw was a member of the people who had held his son captive, who only moments ago had his bow raised against their position in the forest.

Legolas' face was strangely peaceful. His eyes were closed and one could not tell of his passing if not for a small trickle of blood coming from his slightly cracked mouth. 

Elrohir looked up to his father with an expression of shock and disbelief. 


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 5: Epilogue

"That is quite a tale, my son." Elrond sat alone in the library with his son. A story had just been told of friends and sacrifices. How confusion and animosity between two peoples caused a friend to be slain by an arrow shot by Elrohir's own father. Blame was never given between kin for it was a terrible, unthinkable accident. Like many stories, it was bittersweet and ironic but had the power to change. 

Thranduil, upon hearing the news of his son's death, finally heeded Legolas' advice and allowed the advisors to help him rule the dark forest. Even though it cost him the one most dear, the King's plans had the desired result and elves began to come and help the struggling people of Mirkwood. If not for his son's action, Thranduil might now be leading his people into a war with all lands and their own destruction. The King became the great and kind ruler they knew he was all along, but what a price to pay. 

"You always keep a candle lit in this window every night." Elrond observed.

"Yes, for this window overlooks the place where he now rests."

They were unsure about Elrohir's need to take his departed friend's body back to Imladris with them, but his son had insisted saying that Legolas had never seen the beauty of that elven land for himself. Elrohir did not want to leave the Mirkwood Prince lying among the corpses of his kin like he had already been forgotten. The Son of Elrond wanted to free Legolas of the darkness and allow him eternity to reside in their lands and beauty and peace. 

Even the elves of Mirkwood could not deny their Prince that and never questioned the place of burial.

They had given him a wonderful funeral, a mix of the traditions of the two lands. Incense and candles of Imladris were burnt while laments of Mirkwood were sung. The beautiful white marker visible to the two elves from where they stood shone in the moonlight; still bringing light to all who looked upon it. 

"You've sat alone for many nights, my Son. Perhaps you should join us. There is a celebration of the equinox."

"Thank you, but I would prefer to remain."

Elrond shook his head, "I don't think your friend,"

"Legolas." Elrohir interrupted, "His name was Legolas and I believe it would be proper for him to be respected."

Elrond nodded in acceptance.

"I don't think Legolas would wish to see you become so withdrawn on his behalf. I believe he would wish the best for you as all beings do for their friends. Life goes on."

"I am sure he does wish me a happy life. He could not stand my suffering in the cell and risked all to free me."

Elrohir continued to speak, but Elrond wasn't sure if he was talking to him or to the night.

"He was a light in the caves of fear and hatred. I believe that light will forge a new future for our lands. Now I keep a candle burning for him so he shall never again know the dark."

Elrond left his son to gaze at the flame that danced in the breezes coming from over the waterfall. 

"I shall join you shortly, Father."

Elrond paused and then smiled to himself as he left his son alone once more. This, like all pain, would pass and Elrohir over the long years would always keep the Prince close to his heart, but he would find Legolas controlling his thoughts less and less and his memory turning into a character trait in Elrohir. The best parts of Elrohir would be there because of this friendship. 

A haunting lament could be heard from that room on that night, a song composed for the truest of friends, a song that survived many years as a reminder of their everlasting friendship.

………Don't say we have come now to the end

White shores are calling; you and I will meet again……….

Fin

~Dedicated to my dearest friend Sarah. (1978-2003)

The ships have come to carry you home, but you and I shall meet again.


End file.
